A Normal Disney Story Winx Club Style
by LovetoWrite21
Summary: Harper is just a normal princess, even down to the loss of a parent. She is just enjoying life surrounded by all her friends and family but when someone from her mothers past comes what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

In a lone room danced a young girl. She looked to be about 17 or 18. She moved with grace that only a very experienced dancer could. There was no music fueling her. She just danced as the light from the sun crept over the mountain behind.

A knock at her door disturbed her movements. She signed and stood up straight, making sure her posture was perfect.

"Come in."

The door opened. A older man walked in. He looked just like her. Down to their purple eyes.

He took one look at her stance and laughed.

The young girl scowled and crossed her arms against her chest. "Dad. Thats not nice. Im practicing for the ball tonight. I need to be perfect."

The man glided over to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders. "Harper. You'll do fine. I promise."

"I need to make mother proud."

At the mention of her mother, the man's eyes dimmed.

"You make her proud every single day." He smiled sightly. "You could never do otherwise." He pulled back. "I just wanted to let you know that Ava will be here soon."

"Really?" The name brought a smile to Harper. "Thanks dad."

"No problem." He moved back over to the door. Just before he left he turned and gave her another smile. "Dont stop dancing on account of me."

The door shut behind him as Harper looked surprised.

She turned and walked to her desk. She picked up a frame and stared at the photograph. "Dont worry mother. Ill make you very proud, tonight."

Her father took a deep sign on the other side of her door.

How he missed his wife. He still couldn't get over the accident that took her from them.

Footsteps could be heard running down the hall. He turned and squatted, getting ready.

A flurry of dress, hair, arms and legs ran into him.

"Grandpa."

"Hello, Rosalita." He smiled softly as he hugged his grandchild.

"Hey, dad." He looked up to see his son.

"Elliot." He smiled as he stood up, picking up Rosalita with him. "How are you?"

"Good.' He motioned to his daughter. "She couldnt wait to come over."

Rosalita smiled at him. She smiled like her mother. "I lwve you grandpa." She gave him a pec on the check.

The door bell rang, echoing the sound through out the whole dwelling.

"Let me go get the door." He put down Rosalita and walked to the door.

It was a family.

"Nabu." The older woman spoke with a smile. "We made it."

"Thanks mom..." The young man next to her scowled as he caught on to her meaning.

The young girl next to him laugh.

" Musa, Riven, Ava, and Jake. Welcome. Come in." Nabu greeted his company.

"Is Harper in her room?" The young girl, who like a miniature copy of her mother, asked.

"Yeah." Nabu smiled. "She is excited to see you."

"Thanks!" She smiled and rushed off.

"Ready for the ball tonight?" Musa asked.

"Nabu nodded. "Yeah. Im ready. I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

"We will find him."

"I know." Nabu shook his head. "You guys want something to drink?"

Jake had already stalked off.

"Sure." Riven spoke up. He glanced at Musa. "We would both like something." He turned back to Nabu.

"Great. Come this way."

They followed him out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

"Elliot." Ava stopped short when she saw him. "Hey..."

He looked surprised to see her. "Hey."

Harper saved them from a uncomfortable silence by popping up.

"Come on, Ava, We gotta go get ready. We need to look perfect and the ball is only 4 hours away. You know how long it takes to do my hair." She dragged Ava away and back to her room.

Ava always loved the purple walls and white canopy bed that made up Harpers room. Aside from her large closet, and wooden desk. On the door of her closet were two dresses. They had bought them together and Ava had decided that since she was getting ready here for the ball that she just leave it.

"Sorry about the whole thing with my brother. I didn't know he was going to arrive so early. I was just about to text you when I saw you." Harper apologized

Ava gave a small smile. "Dont worry about it. We are both adults."

"AVA!"

They both turned at the sound as Rosalita launched herself at Ava.

Ava laughed as she gave the little three year old a hug. "I like your dress."

Rosalita smiled.

Ava put Rosalita down. "Now it is time for me to get into mine." She walked over to the closet door and took the dress into the bathroom that was adjoined to Harper's bedroom.

Harper turned to her niece. "Come. Lets do something with your hair before we give you back to daddy.

* * *

"Thanks again for getting her ready." Elliot thanked his sister as he stood by her door holding his daughter. "She looks really nice."

Harper smiled. "No problem." She took a quick glance back into her before she shut the door behind her. "You ok?" She looked at him concern on her features.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Just fine. Dont worry about me."

"Good." Harper smiled "She loved you, you know."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mom."

"Oh...yeah. I know." He gave one last smile before he walked off.

Harper went back into her bedroom. "I love it!" She sqealed when she saw Ava in her dress. "Perfect! Let me get into mine and we can do our hair."

"And make-up too." Ava laughed as she twirled around. Her phone vibrated. "Hey. Jake. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Thanks." She closed her phone and then turned to Harper. "He finally found his balls and asked her out."

"Really?"

Ava nodded. "Now. Go. Get ready. We have to look perfect remember?"

Harper nodded. "I remember." She walked over to the photograph she had look at earlier, kissed her first two fingers and pushed them to the glass slightly.

"Happy birthday mom." She whispered. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that Harper and Ava was done, the ball had already started. Music from it floated up the halls and through the crack at the bottom of her door.

"Crap. We're gonna be late." Harper began to rush to make sure everything was in order.

Ava laughed. "Ill be late. You, Elliot, and Rosita will be on time. You're entering after it starts anyway." She put the finishing touches on her makeup. Her black-blueish hair that fell to her collar bone was in curls and pulled into a french twist. Her dress was gorgeous and fit her slim figure like a glove. A pinkish reddish-hue, it was stapless and with diamonds at the top. It was tight on the top and after her hips fell to the ground in loose bunched up frabic. She added to it with a diamond braclet and small earrings.

She swung around in her dress. "Well. Know that I am all done. How does it look?"

"Amazing." Harper laughed. "Mine?" She was still doing her hair, she planned to have it curled but leave it down. She had a diamond headband to put in it also. But her dress was on and make-up done. Her dess was yellow and like Ava is the fact that it was strapless. She had a small brouch on the right side on her hip. There the dress fell in a less fitting form and was bunched in certain places like little flowers.

"Amazing as well." Ava smiled. "You are going to knock everyone's socks off. Especially you know who." She winked and Harper blushed.

"Ava." Harper glared into the mirror, hoping that Ava would noticed it.

Even if Ava did, she didnt show anything.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Harper and Ava knew who would be coming in.

The door opened and a flurry of arms, legs, and hair rushed in.

Four girls rushed to make sure that their dresses were still looking good and their hair had not fallen out of place.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Were is Christina?"

A girl with brown hair put a hand on her hip. "Where else? Still getting ready. She and mom aren't done yet. Dad came over with me."

Harper laughed. "Im still in the same boat."

"Maybe. But your hair is hard to tame. Christina really doesnt have that problem." Another girl spoke up.

"Oh well. At least we dont have to hear about her non stop talking about the latest fashion trends and cutest boys."

"At least you dont have to live with her, Sage." The brown hair girl spoke again.

Ava laughed. "I do feel bad for you sometimes, Madison."

"Thanks." Madison gave her a small smile.

"Lets not talk about Christina anymore, but how amazing you and Harper look, Ava." A girl with short blue hair spoke up softly.

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Emma, but what about all of you?"

"Shes already seen us." The last girl, who had blonde hair spoke up.

Harper put down her curler. "I think I'm done. Lets get a good look at all of us." She stood and turned. "Oh and of course cause I am horrible and all over the place, I forgot to say hi to all of you." She smiled and greeted everyone. "Hello, Madison, Emma, Lillian, and Sage."

Ava laughed. "We really dont need such formalities."

"True, but it is nice." The girl with blonde hair, Lillian smiled.

"Madison. I love your dress. It seems your mother made you go with a more dressy dress." Harper gave a small laugh.

Madison nodded, "But I love it anyway." It was a rich blue color and which was short but had a long light blue train-like cloth in the back which was connected to the dress right below her butt. It was a one shoulder dress that was ruffly along the shoulder and neck line.

Emma's dress was red and black. It was a strapless gown that was a red criss-cross pattern on the top. There was a beaded belt below this small section of red and the rest of the dress was black. Its was a loose dress and only really fit her snugly at the top. Her new black hair was put into a tight bun with her bangs curled and left out to curl her face.

"That dress looks really nice on you." Ava smiled. "Im glad we picked that one. I think we did a good job. Everyones gonna think you are one sexy beast."

"Well...I hope not beast..." Emma laughed. "But sexy, Ill take that for sure."

"Especially for you know how." Sage winked.

Emma blushed. "Don't start on me, Sage. We all know who already took the time to ask you out."

Sage sighed. "I wish. I really do. But not yet. Who told you that?"

"No one. Overhead my mom and Stella talking...woops...I might have given away a secret." Emma put a hand on her mouth. "Pretend you dont know anything."

Sage grinned. "Hopefully with this dress he will have more drive too."

All the girls in the room laughed. Her dress was a mixture of black and white. It was a strapless mermaid style dress that was white with black sparkle lines that went horizontally around the dress. The black lines where more of square cut fabric that was spaced throughout the line. There were also four random bows on random black lines. It fit her tightly and was very gorgeous on her. Her long newly blonde hair was curled into huge sections of hair and left down.

Lillian smiled. "I think all of us will be knocking people's socks off" her dress was also strapless and mostly white aside from blue flowers at the bottom of her dress. and a color strap below her chest with beaded jewels above that.

Ava laughed. "We have turned you to talk like us, Lillian." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Where is..."

"I made it!" Another girl entered the room full of air in her steps. 'I am so sorry that I am late. But my hair had to be perfect! Plus Ace took forever and then my mom!" Christina sighed and sat down. "I almost thought that I would be horribly late and my dress would wrinkle. She wore a greenish-blue one shoulder dress that hug her until below her butt. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high bun and curled around her face. She laughed. "Im ready before Harper?"

"My hair! You dont have hair like mine! In terms of how long it should take to get ready I take a shorter amount of time!" Harper gave a mock glare.

Musa stuck her head in. "Everyone but Harper needs to get their butt down to the ballroom. Pronto." Musa opened the door more and motioned with her hands. "Lets go."

The five women moved out of the room and left Harper to finish her hair. Elliot came into the room with Rosalita soon after they left.

"You almost ready, Harper?"

"Yeah. 95% done with my hair. Mom gave me frizz which is annoying!"

Elliot laughed.

"Grandma?" Rosalita cocked her head as she looked at her dad.

"Yeah. Grandma." Elliot went quiet.

Harper put down her curler. "Alright. Im done. Lets get this show on the road." She turned around. "You looked very nice."

Elliot was wearing a formal tux with a blue dress shirt underneath. "Thanks." He smiled weakly.

A knock at the door sounded.

"Come in."

The door opened to show Nabu. "Lets go guys."

The two sibling looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Lets go."

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter! A link to everyone's dresses! I'm not sure if they will work for you to click on your end so I tried to describe as best as I can. Ava's link( if works) includes more then one dress. Its the third dress down. sorta a peachy color. Sorry this took so long! I needed to get some good ideas! Next chapter shouldnt take so long! As always reviews are welcomed! Peace out!

CHRISTINA'S DRESS: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD634759

HARPER'S DRESS: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD617853

MADISON: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD588793

AVA: /tag/ball-gowns/

EMMA: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD590456

LILLIAN: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD545908

SAGE: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD505085


	3. Chapter 3

The ballroom was lit with many colors and music filled the whole castle. There were hundreds of people either sitting, talking or dancing to the beautifully played music. Toward the corner of one of the sides stood six men talking in a circle.

Jake was laughing. "Dustin. Grow a pair and ask her out. I can't believe you pulled that stunt on her!"

Dustin glared at his friend. "Why don't you? We all know how you've been acting toward her."

Jake had stopped laughing and grinned. "I already did and she said yes. I've got a date this Friday."

"Good job man." A boy with brown hair clapped Jake on the back. "You've entered the real of manhood."

"Yeah, Ace getting girls makes you a man...whatever. You are so like your father its creepy." Another guy with blue hair shook his head.

"You know, Gabriel." Ace smirked. "I think you speak to soon. I think you will understand when a girl finally likes you."

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess so. But I dont need one to say I am a man." He was not affected by Ace's smirk, being like his father and mother.

"Cayden. Would you please put that away? Your car engine can wait for a couple of hours." Techna sailed into the group as she scolded her 21 year old son. "The girls will be coming out soon. Please make sure you look presentable. Im sure that everyone will also look at you being a friend of the child of Layla and your parents were friends of Layla."

"We know, mom." Cayden put away his machine into his pocket.

"Blake!" Bloom came into view. "Do you have the rose I gave you? This will sure win her heart tonight!" She smiled at her son.

"Mom. Tonight is a memorial of Layla's death five years ago. Im not going to give her a rose." Blake spoke quietly.

Ace clasped his best friend on the back. "Bro. Man. It is never not a good time to ask a girl out."

Dustin snorted. "Some men have control, Ace."

"I never understood how you all got along together with all your personality's." Bloom shook her head as she looked at her other son. She heard a noise and turned her head. "Ah! There's Musa. That means she got the girls. Thats good!" She sailed off with Techna.

"You got in in for you, Jake." Ace smiled. "My sister took more time tonight to make sure she looked amazing. You're gonna pee in your pants when you see her."

"Dude." Jake raised an eyebrow. "You just totally talked about how hot your sister is. Don't you find that a bit weird?"

"I just want to see you pee in your pants in front of everyone."

Cayden laughed. "You have to think about how funny that would..." He stopped short as he noticed some of the girls coming over.

"Hey, guys!" Ever the talker Sage spoke first.

Dustin blushed a bit and forced himself to look out the window.

"Hello, Jake." Christina slid up next to her date for the next friday night. Ace was right. He almost did pee in pants. That dress made her look _hot_.

Ava was there also. She was smiling. "I told you that he would ask. Just needed some help."

Jake blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Where is the rest of your trouble-makers?" Blake asked.

Ava laughed. "Madison is talking to her father now."

"I was wondering where my sister was."

Ava raised her eyebrow. "Sure. Emma. The girl you want to see." She shook her head and turned to leave. "Come on Sage. Charlotte is over there. I want to see how the new baby is."

"Oh. Good idea." Sage and Ava left.

Christina pulled Jake away to talk privately. The two of them needed to get used to being a couple.

Ace laughed and popped Dustin on the back. "Real smooth there bro. Real smooth."

Dustin growled and moved away.

* * *

"Harper! I love the way that they introduced the whole family! It was really cute! Totally perfect." Charlotte, a close friend of the Ava's family and who had just had a baby girl with her husband smiled at Harper.

"Yeah. Me too." Harper smiled. "Though I wish it wasn't for this reason. I can't believe its already been five years. Still feels like yesterday."

"Your mom would be and is extremely proud of you, my dear." Musa wrapped the girl in a hug as she had been passing by and heard the conversation.

"Thanks, Musa."

Ava came by. "Your hair turned out perfect. I really love it!"

"Thanks." Harper smiled. "Im glad it did considering how long it took this time."

Ava laughed. "Mom if you keep that tight of a hold on her your gonna mess it up."

"Oh yes." Musa laughed and pulled away. She then hugged her daughter. "It is ok to be jealous, Ava."

Charlotte laughed. "Oh dear Musa. Always making jokes."

Musa pulled away from her daughter as she laughed again. "I have to deal with Riven. The only way is to be funny."

"I heard that." Her husband made his way over. "I see you picked a very good dress, Ava." He smiled at his daughter. Being one to never smile as soon as he saw Jake the first time, he could not not smile at his children." He noticed Elliot moving there way. "Elliot!" He called him over. "Sky and I were wondering if you were going to make it. Did your...daughter arrive with you?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes. She is with her nanny right now. She will be out later to say hi but I figured it would be better for her to have her dinner in a more calming place."

Harper laughed. "She would never eat because of all the people she would want to be introduced to."

Ava noticed Elliot's face changed when he noticed her. No one else could, but she had been able to learn how to read the extremely small movements he made.

"Its always better to have children to want to know people then who don't." Musa smiled and gave him a hug. 'As long as they know the boundaries of when it safe to talk to people and when not to. I tell you, trying to get Ava to socialize when she was a kid was killer. I had so hoped for a child to not be like their father in that aspect."

"Thanks, mom." Ava said dryly. "Im glad you think so high of me."

Harper laughed.

"Elliot!" The voice came from behind him and soon showed it was Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" Elliot greeted his old friend.

"Man, the others are gonna be wicked excited when they see you!" Usually quiet and reserved, Gabriel tended to be like a normal guy when he was with his friends and especially Elliot- it helped that they both loved wrestling.

"Hey! Gabriel!" Close to Gabriel also, Harper greeted the man with a hug.

"Elliot?" Christina had made her way over to the group, away from Jake.

"Hey."

"I didnt know that you were ever going to come back." Christina was straight forward. She never really had any good skills at hiding her feelings, but let them out into the open- even if no one really cared anyways. "I thought you were planning on staying away because of all the hard feelings. Anyways, it is good to see you! I cant wait to meet your new wife and daughter!"

"Unfortunately, the relationship between Elliot and Rosalita's mother was unable to become what he had wished and they are no longer together. Only Rosalita and Elliot are with us tonight." Ava spoke up for Elliot, seeing that she noticed his discomfort.

"Oh...OH." Christina's eyes grew and she drew Elliot into a big hug. "You poor, poor, poor man! But then again, thats what you get when you sleep with those kind of women. Gosh. They have no fashion sense whatsoever. It's disgusting." She pulled away. "When your daughter comes, make sure to introduce her to me! She must be sure to get a proper introduction to the right style."

"She is only 2 and a..."

"The styles she wears when she is younger will make way to the styles she wears when she is older. Either in with fashion or out with fashion. I need to be the best role-model i can be- which you know I am amazing at, especially when it comes to clothes! I wont have it any other way!" Christina smiled at him. "I must go get some punch now, though. I am extremely thirsty." She walked off.

Musa smiled and shook her head. "She is a miniature Stella. That's what we dealt with in high school. Apparently my son thinks that he can deal with her...goodness."

"This is a party!" Bloom swooped into the group. "So go out and dance. Here." She pulled Ava and Gabriel together and glanced at the siblings. "Grab a partner and dance! Now has anyone seen my husband?" She moved off.

Gabriel offered his hand to Ava.

Ava shrugged. "Might as well or she will never leave us alone."

Harper and Elliot went off to dance as well.

* * *

The figures entered the room as the speech began. After many merry dances and food and drink, Nabu himself went up to the stage to give his speech about his late wife. Thanking everyone for coming, and that much had progressed since the time of her early demise. No one payed heed to them for quite some time. They liked it that way. They got a good survey of the room and who was in it.

Madison noticed them first. "Hello." She greeted them and smiled. "You seem new. Did you just arrive?"

"Oh. Yes. We thought that it began a bit later then it seems to actually have."

"Madison." Her father was behind her. His tone sharp and serious. "Move away."

She began to turn confused.

"Don't turn. Move." Scared by the tone in her normally relaxed father, Madison quickly walked off. So shaken up by how her father had reacted she didnt notice that she had walked into someone until she heard them cough.

She looked up to see Blake in front of her. He seemed to be in a weird mode because he was just staring at her.

"Do you recognize those people, Blake?" She decided to not pay attention to his look and turned around. discretely pointing to the three women who stood in front of her father.

"No, I have never seen them before in my life. Why?"

"Its...nothing. Nevermind." She shook her head and began to move away.

She stopped when he put his hand on her arm. She turned around. "What?"

Concern etched his features. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything is ok. It's just dad seemed really weird with them. He told me to move away from them while we were talking." She was frowning. "He just sounded so...unlike him...serious...maybe even afraid. I'm afraid that soon everything will not be ok."

Blake turned his eyes from looking at her to looking at the scene unfolding before him. Madison suddenly found herself being pushed to the ground, with Blake on top and a loud explosion which was so loud and bright it hurt both her ears and eyes.

"Blake?" She could barely hear her own voice, but she could tell by the strain on her vocal chords that she was yelling. Her eyes were blinded by the light, even though she closed him soon after she saw it. "Blake?" She didnt know if he fell on top of her or not. But there was something heavy on her. "Blake?" She tried to feel the weight on top to see if it was hot or cold. If it was hard or soft. Soft and warm. It was a human. It had to be Blake. Was he knocked out? She wished she could see.

She closed her eyes. Slowly the noise and commotion in the room was sounded louder and louder. Soon sobbing could be heard. Not good sobbing. Not good at all. Blake moved and she felt him come off her. She felt him pick her head and chest up so that she was sitting and leaning against his arm. "Madison? Madison? Can you hear me?"

His voice was louder. She could tell her hearing was coming back quickly. She nodded her head.

"Good. Can you see?"

She opened her eyes. Figures made their way into her vision. "A bit."

"Good." She could tell that he relaxed a bit.

She stayed quiet. Letting her eyes relax. Her hearing didn't change. Making it sound like she had a bad cold. After about 2 minutes Blake spoke again.

"How is it now?" He spoke quietly and only because of his closeness could she even hear him.

She opened her eyes again. She could make out people that we closer then 30 feet. "Blake." She knew she talked but she couldn't hear it, her voice was so low.

He moved his head closer to her lips. "What."

"Is that my mother."

He knew who and where she was talking about. He stayed quiet.

"Is. That. My. Mother?" She stressed each word.

"Yes."

She turned and looked at him. She did not like the compassion and anguish in his eyes. "Why is she crying?"

"Listen..." Blake went quiet. "Madison...its your father."

* * *

Another chapter up! Hopefully everyone enjoys it! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Madison fell beside her father. Tears poured from her face.

"Why, papa? Why?" She cradled his cold hand.

Her mother moved to sit by her. "Madison. I'm sorry." Stella took her daughter's hand. "There is nothing any of us could have done. She spoke the spell so quickly."

"I know." Madison turned to her mother. "How is everyone else?"

"I don't know. Musa came and said that they would take care of everything. I don't know who else is hurt. I don't even know about your siblings...I just." Stella choked up. "I didn't want to leave him alone."

"MOM!" Christina's rant came from behind them. Madison could here her trying to run, but she knew it was hard in her dress. "Where is dad? Musa came and she...she...no!" Christina fell on her knees beside Madison, ripping the dress.

* * *

Musa was frowning as she held the list in her hands.

Riven walked up in front. "Damage?"

"Seven dead. Over 100 people wounded. Almost 40 of those are critically wounded. Madison is there now getting checked out, along with Blake. Its just a mess. A huge mess."

"It was them. I hope you know that." Riven crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes. And Brandon told no one. Why was he always trying to be a hero his whole life." Musa cursed and put her head into her hands. "This is just not a good day."

Riven moved and took her into his arms. "Musa, I know everything seems to be over at this point in time. But things will get better. We will stop them."

"It wont be better, Riven." She pushed out of his embrace and walked away to stare out the window. "First Layla and now Brandon. When will they strike next? Who else will die? Life won't get better with the loss of people we care about. It will only be different."

"It will get better then right now." Riven scowled as he moved to stand by her. "I'm sorry I'm not good with words and you know that, don't hold it against me."

"I'm not." she sighed. "I'm getting out of this annoying dress and into some normal clothes. I'll be back. Check on Madison, will yah? Stella is not going to leave her room until the sky freezes over at this point."

He nodded but she couldn't tell because she was already out the door.

* * *

Jake found Christina sitting outside. She had ripped off the bottom part of her dress that had ripped when she had fallen to the ground. Her face was facing away from him, but he could see the tears as they fell down her face. He really didn't know how to handle this type of thing. But he cared for her and she knew how much he cared know, and he couldn't leave her to grieve alone.

"Christina.."

"Not now, Jake." She moved slightly away from him.

"Ch..."

"Really. One of the first things to learn about me is to just leave me alone at times. This is one of those times. When I am ready, I'll come. But not now. I need to be alone."

He sat down next to her. "If we want this relationship to grow we need to learn to lean on each other in times of need. Like now. Let me help."

"You can't." She stood up. "You don't know what I am going through and I don't want you to." Her shoulders were shaking. "If you stay all I will do is be pissed that your father is still alive and mine is dead. I need to get my feelings out and I can't do that with you here." She stood still and quiet for a moment.

He waited.

She turned and walked to stand in front of him. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy. Her hair messy and out of place. "Its not that I don't not want you to be here. I just cant handle anyone right now. I wouldn't even want my father if he was alive. When I grieve or get really angry, I need the whole entire world to leave. I'll need you, just not now. Trust me."

He stood up. "Alright. But you promise?"

"I promise. I'll even have a fresh set of tears for you."

He could tell she tried to smile and gave her a quick hug before he walked off.

She sat back down on the bench again.

* * *

Riven found Madison sitting up in her hospital bed.

"How ya doing?"

"In shock." Her voice was eerily calm. "That could have been me."

"What?"

"I heard them." She turned to face him, her face blank. "He knew what they had. He his shield around them to save everyone else. 90% of the people in that ballroom where meant to die. Instead less then 1 % died."

"Sounds like Brandon."

"They wanted me."

Riven swore he felt his heart stopped. "You know they wanted you?"

She turned and looked at him, her face blank. "The're in my head."

* * *

Jake had barely closed the door of his room in the castle when someone started banging on it.

He opened the door to see Christina, who he had left roughly three minutes ago.

However, he could tell that something was very wrong.

"Its Madison." Her eyes were wide. " Something is very, very wrong." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the hospital wing.

The wing was in a great mess. Stuff was everywhere.

A doctor opened a closed door. His white coat was wet and red. His face white. "Oh, good. Your highness. We don't know what happened." He walked to them. "One minute she was talking to Riven like nothing and then she went crazy. She started throwing everything from room to room and then somehow got a scalpel...and then it just went downhill from there."

The door he had come from opened. He turned whiter...if possible..and all but fled from the scene.

They turned their eyes to the figure standing by the now opened door.

It was Madison. Her hair was everywhere. Her eyes wide. In her right hand she held the scalpel and on it was blood.

"Madison, whats wrong?" Christina looked worried as she surveyed the site of her sister before her.

Madison made no move or sound.

Jake held Christina back when she started to move forward. "Let's not get any closer to her. In fact." He noticed Madison start to move, raising her right arm.

But Christina pushed his hand away and moved closer to her sister, holding out her arms. She moved a bit so that the scalpel grazed her side and went into her hand, wincing she used it to help get an iron grip of her sister. Once she had she pulled the struggling girl close, her mouth next to Madison's ear. "Listen whoever you are." She whispered. "You already took my father from me. There is no way in hell I am letting you also take my sister. So get out of her body or I am going to hunt you down and kill you. Not some nice killing, either, mark my words but slow, extremely slow and torturous. I am gonna make it hurt like hell. So let go of my sister."

Suddenly Madison went limp.

Christina turned to Jake. "Not that surprised face, please help me get her onto a bed. She's gonna ruin my hair and I will never let her down for it. Seeing as it took me almost three hours to get it like this."

He gave a slight grin as he moved over to her. "Let me take her." He picked her up with ease and moved through the open door.

Christina gave a small sign. He was so strong, just like his father.

Once she was laying down, peacefully did Jake really take a look around the room. It literally looked like hell had hit. Stuff was broken and everywhere. Blood splatters everywhere. Beds and a desk were overturned. The window broken. He looked at his girlfriends younger sister, his friend, his best friends crush, his sisters friend. What had taken over her for her to do this. She was the quiet peaceful one. She was the relaxed one. This was the exact opposite of her.

The door was thrown open and Blake rushed in, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. "What happened? I heard something was wrong with Madison. Riven barely made it out without being killed by her."

Christina looked horrified. "Killed? Please don't tell me it was that bad..."

Riven was there. "I am afraid so. She is going to wake up with two men dead by her hands and another critically injured." Riven was holding his arm. "The last thing I remember her logically saying was "They're in my head"."

Christina sat down with a huge sigh. "Alright. Let...let...I need to be...let it just be me when she wakes up."

Riven nodded. "I thought you would say that. When do you think..."

Already Madison was moving.

"Let's go guys. The sister needs some time."

Riven, Jake, and Blake went outside and closed the door behind them. Riven left, but the other two stayed behind.

In about ten minutes the only sound to reach their ears were cries of great sorrow.

* * *

Jake and Blake did not know how long that they stood outside that door after the cries stopped. But it seemed forever, especially for Blake.

Christina came out and shut the door quietly behind her. "She needs to be alone right now, but Blake, I feel that in about ten to twenty minutes she will need someone, but I can't be that right now. And I have no idea where Ace is and who knows what state he is even in. And I need Jake." She grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him down the hallway.

Blake waited another 15 minutes before he ventured into the hospital room. "Madison?" He walked to the bed.

She was laying on her side, curled up in a ball, facing the broken window. The lights were off.

"Madison?" He moved so that he could face her.

Her face was tear-stained, the only thing he could see that she was awake was the fact that her eyes were open and blinking.

He moved to sit in the chair, but she grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the bed. She pushed herself father back on the bed.

Noticing the hint he sat on the bed and then laid down on his back. It was a bit awkward for him to be so close to her in a fashion other than standing. She on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem. She pulled herself into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She finally spoke but it was so quiet he could barely hear it.

Not really knowing what to do he sort of stroked her hair and back. He hated any situation with women- especially sad ones. Plus this was his crush and she was basically cuddling with him. He was completely out of his comfort zone and he could swear she could hear his heart racing. But whatever he was doing it must have helped because she seemed to fall asleep.

He closed his eyes as well. The bed was comfy, the body next to him was warm and he had calmed her down and helped her to sleep, he soon also fell asleep.

He woke with a start with the sound of screaming and sobbing reached into his dream and he had realized in his head that it was really happening.

Madison was curled in a ball beside the window sobbing, screaming, pulling her hair, and rocking in a ball.

He rushed to her. "Madison, relax it wasn't your fault."

She stopped her screaming.

"I'm so sorry." She broke out.

"What?" he was confused.

About three minutes later she got her thought out. "For having to deal with this."

His heart was breaking. the only worse thing that could happen to his heart would be her hurting it herself.

He pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry, honey, that all this had to happen to you. It's not fair. I wish I could take it all on me, but I can't but don't feel sorry for me. I'm glad you will let my be here for you." He didn't know what he was saying, it was just coming out. "It will become ok. Its not your fault that those men are dead. It was whoever was taking over you. We are going to find them and get rid of them and they will never do such a horrible thing to you or make you do something so horrible. I promise. I am going to take care of you know."

Her screaming started again. Again, it also took her forever to get her thought out. "If I close my eyes I see everything. I see what I did. I see there faces. Oh god." She started rocking in his hold. "Oh god." Suddenly she went quiet.

"I see them so vividly. Their faces. Their anguish. Their blood."

* * *

Another chapter up! Hope everyone is enjoying this story! Feel free to comment or request anything! Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Madison didn't sleep that night, or the next, or the next.

Finally she was convinced to let them give her sleeping pills, but even those only allowed her to sleep for a couple of hours a night. She keep replaying the same scene over and over again.

She didn't leave her bedroom until the second day, Stella coming and visiting her daughter to make sure she was alive.

Soon it was the day for the funeral.

* * *

Madison stared at the black dress in front of her.

Christina came into the room from the bathroom, already in her dress.

"Hey, can you help me with this?"

"Yeah." Madison pulled Christina's hair put and made it into a bun.

"Thanks. I can never get it as round and perfect as you make it. I'm always so jealous." Christina turned and smiled at her sister. "Lets get into your dress, now. I'm sure its gonna look beautiful on you."

"I don't care how I look."

Christina faced her sister to look her into the eye. "Madison, I hate to see you like this and everything I seem to say to reassure you falls on deaf ears so I am going to say this once and hate myself a bit for it." She took a deep breath. "Get over it and over yourself. Everyone knows it wasn't your fault. Technically those who were controlling your body were the ones who did it. No one hates you for it or thinks less of you. So get over it and mourn your father's death, because I know that you still haven't gotten over that also."

Madison sighed and gave her sister a small smile, rare for her these days. "Thanks, Christina. Can you help me with my dress?" She stood up again.

"Sure."

* * *

"Bloom. Could I really be going to my husbands funeral?" Stella looked at herself in her mirror at her black dress. "Not even forty and I lost the love of my life." She sniffled as her eyes welled up again for the 100th time that day.

Bloom sighed as she walked back over to the mirror. "I know love. I know. I can only imagine what the pain you must be feeling. But know this, I will not rest until they are found and bought to justice."

"I know." Stella moved to her closet and pulled out her shoes. "I'm at least getting over the sleeping. I'm beginning to enjoy having my full space to move around in, he always hogged the bed and covers." She gave a small chuckle as she put on her shoes.

"It is really good to hear you laugh." Bloom smiled. "You need to remember his life, and not his death so much. He died saving his family and friends, he would not like it for you to focus on his death so much."

"He would defiantly hurt me for that." Stella gave a full smile this time. "Madison I am most worried about. Shes too sweet of a girl to handle both the death of her father and that the fact that two men are dead because of her."

"But she is also strong and has tons of people to support and love her." Bloom added. "She will get through this, what she needs is for Blake to step up and give her support. She needs that from him...its just all a mess, right now." She sighed. "Feels like high school all over again, but with adult problems."

"Seems like you need to go visit with your parents, Bloom."

"I can't leave everyone, not now."

"Yeah." Stella moved to stand in front of her friend. "Don't leave for like a year, but a day or two won't kill anyone. They should of all people understand the need to talk to someone to be comforted. Thats what I worry most about Madison, shes like Brandon in the way that she holds all her emotions in and deals with them herself. But what she is going through right now is just too much and big for her to deal with on her own. With you going maybe it could help her see that no matter the age we all tend to need someone to talk to."

Bloom sighed and smiled. "Ever the mother, who knew, lets go, Stella. I got your hand through all of this."

"Thanks."

The two friends walked down to where the funeral was being held.

* * *

"Son." Sky stopped his son in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Blake turned around to look at his dad.

"Today is a hard day. As hard as it is for us, just think of what his family is going through." Sky moved closer as he talked so that he ended up standing right in front of his son. "You'll need to be there for her."

"I know." Blake sighed. "I just...don't know how. I'm not good with all of this."

"Its not how much you know, son, that makes up who you are and what your character is. It is how you behave when you are in a situation that you don't know what to do or how to handle yourself. You'll show so much to her because she knows that you don't do well." Sky smiled and hugged Blake. "Just remember. Brandon was like an uncle to you and its ok to mourn and cry for him. Don't hold back just because of your gender."

"Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome. Now lets go." Sky pulled away. "Your old man in gonna embarrass you today because I know that I won't hold my tears back."

"Its ok, dad."

Sky gave his son one last smile before he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Blake looked at where Stella stood with her two daughters and one son, up in the front pew. Christina, Stella, and even Ace were crying, the girls more-so sobbing. Madison was completed dry-eyed.

He found that extremely weird. She was her fathers daughter- she should be crying. As much as he didn't want to see her cry, he knew that there was something really wrong with her if she didnt even cry at her father's funeral!

He went over to her at the end of the service.

"Madison, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok as I can be, you' know? This is my dads funeral." She gave a slight smile and walked off to stand by her mother.

He was with his parents at the grave site and soon the whole thing was over. He walked to the grave as the people left. How could a life end so quickly. How could a life go down under the ground- never to be seen again so quickly. It wasn't fair. "Goodd-bye uncle Brandon. I'll make sure to look after your family and the good of the world- just like you. I'll make you proud."

* * *

Blake had enough of everything. A week later and Madison rarely left her room.

There was something terribly wrong with her and he felt that she felt the same as when she first found out what happened. It was time to step up and be a man.

He didn't even knock on her door when he arrived, he just opened it. He hoped that she wasn't naked or something...though he would have been surprised, he figured she was probably in her pajamas all the time.

He was right. She sat up on her bed, startled, in her pajamas.

"Blake."

He had to admit that it felt good to hear her voice.

"Have you accepted what has happened to you?" He went blunt.

"No." Madison laid back down.

He came over and sat on her bed by her. "This is not healthy for you. You need to get through your emotions, get it out."

"I can't, Blake, I'm not strong enough. I...can't..." She curled up into a ball.

"Let me help you. Let me help you get it all out." He laid down next to her. "Turn, face me. Talk to me. Cry on my shoulder. Send me the pictures you see in your head."

She turned and pulled the pillow under her head. "How I can I face what I have done? How can a person ever survive going through my hell?"

"With strength, a loving support system, and a will to survive."

"Since when did you get so deep?"

"Since you needed it."

She closed her eyes. "I don't deserve to be treated as such."

"You do." He took her hand. "You deserve the world and everything in it."

Her eyes opened. "Your sweet."

"This isn't about me. Its about it."

"When I close my eyes, I re-play it over and over. Their thoughts and voices were so horrible and controlling- I couldn't stop my hand. The knife just keep stabbing and stabbing. There was blood...and..." She closed her eyes. "Sometimes...I think that they try to come back and control me. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"You will. You have to accept that. But not like this way ever again." He touched her cheek lightly.

"I can't stand everything that happened. And I can't stand that my father died in order to save us- and I can't even live the life he wanted for me." She started to cry.

He pulled her close and just held her.

30 minutes tickled by before she relaxed a bit.

"Its too much, Blake, its too much. I can't handle this. Why me? Why must I suffer so much?" Her words came out in broken English, muffled by his chest.

"I don't know, honey, I don't know. It isn't fair."

She slowly settled herself down over the next ten minutes. She pulled herself out of his grasp and stood up. " I am not going to let this brake me anymore. They can't destroy me like this."

He sat up. "Is that all you needed to get through, everything?"

"No. I'm gonna be screwed for life. But your right, I have the will and the right to survive. I just had to face what I had done." She turned around. "I'll need a lot of help- but I'm willing to see that now. Thank you."

He stood up. "I'm glad."

"Now, do you mind leaving so that I can get dressed?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." He blushed a bit as he left.

She walked to her dresser. "Alright, clothing. What can I look good in today?" She sighed. "I'm crazy talking to myself and acting like my sister. Speaking of my sister, I wonder how she is."

Once she was changed into jeans and a t-shirt she made her way to her sister's room.

* * *

Another chapter up! sorry this took so long! life got busy! hope everyone enjoy's it! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

"I love how we scared all of them" The woman smiled at her counterpart. "I love how we ruined their lives again and they have no idea how to find us. We waited too long between attacks. I missed this."

"I know. I know."

"So who is next?"

"Well...I was thinking about...her."

"Oh...perfect." The woman smirked evilly as she slid her hand up and down her long knife.

* * *

Sage awoke with a start. What the hell had she just seen. Groaning she held her head in her hands- the feeling she got after she saw something she knew was going to come about in some way or another. Disoriented from her abrupt awakening she laid back down and closed her eyes. When everything came back she sat up quickly again, glancing at the clock she decided that the news was too important to not alert someone- even though it was 5 in the morning.

Techna groaned once she realized the knocking was not part of her dream and was part of reality. Slipping out of bed and cursing her husband for his talent of sleeping through anything and everything she went to go open their bedroom door.

"Sage." She was a bit surprised.

"Mom. They are going to kill again."

"We need to call everyone now." Techna rushed to the phone. Using her amazing technological powers she connected all the Winx club's telephones to her one call- thus alerting everyone within seconds.

Within the hour everyone, children included had arrived.

* * *

"How are we going to deal with this?" Bloom asked once everyone was there and settled. "Another murder?"

"Let's first here what Sage saw and has to tell us." Layla spoke up. "then freak out."

"You aren't already?" Stella spoke up, her voice strained. "There are people trying to kill us."

"So were the trix and we beat them. We will beat this." Flora spoke.

"They were high school girls who never actually succeed in actually killing anyone of us...no matter how hard they tried to." Techna added.

"Not really helping." Bloom gave Techna a blank stare.

"There was blood everywhere. And sobbing. Just like last time." Sage spoke up, quietly at first and then getting louder. "Evil laughing...Such sorrow and pain... it has to be another time when they come and kill someone. It felt just like the ball...only different."

"And this time we have a warning." Layla added trying to sound positive.

"Correct!" Christina jumped on the bandwagon.

"So we need to find out who they are, what they want, how they tie into us, where they are, and how to stop them." Emma spoke up. "That shoudln't be too bad- I mean we do have powers that will help."

"True, but so do they." Dustin added.

"We'll just have to show that ours are stronger." Jake's voice was steely. A werid glint in his eye. "Because we are not losing anyone else to them."

* * *

Extremely short chapter and for that I am sorry. But I wanted to update and need to work on the story line a bit so I didn't want to add to much- but wanted to give some more of the story. Sorry for the long time in updating, summer took a hold. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the next one should be up relativity soon when I decide where I am actually going to take this story. As always reviews are welcomed! Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Sage called all of her friends the next day. She arranged for them to meet at her house so that they could in secret. Once her parents left for their anniversary trip, which she piratically forced them to go on, she knew that her plan could work without any of their parents knowing.

"I called everyone here for a reason." She spoke once all had arrived and seated. Ava and Harper sat next to each other on one of the love seat - the closet out of all of the kids who were not biologically siblings. Through thick and thin they were there for each other. Jake and Christina sat next to each other as well as Emma and Lillian on the huge couch. Cayden, Ace, Dustin, Gabriel, and Elliot took up the sectional; while Sage, Blake, and and Madison took to their own chairs. Sage had positioned the chairs so that she would be at the "head" of the circle so as to show that she was the technical leader of the group.

"You all know that we have been under attack in the past ten years, starting with Layla and now Brandon."

Everyone around in the room nodded.

"Our parents, bless their hearts, want to help but can't completely pull themselves to do the job that is needed. It is our turn to stand and fight for our families and the magical world."

"Way to sound over dramatic and like we are in a war-hero movie." Cayden jutted in.

Sage glared at her brother. " Whatever. Anyways," She moved back into her original speech, "You saw how our parents reacted yesterday. Scared out of their minds. They can't handle this, they have enough with running the kingdom and everything. Plus...they are kinda passed their prime for fighting and everything. Anyways- its our turn to fight!"

"Dramatic again." Cayden butted in.

"Really, Cayden?" Lillian turned and gave him a look. "Let your sister finished her thought before you continue to act like a two year old." Tending to be the quiet one, Lillian rarely spoke out of turn unless she truly meant what she had to say.

"Thanks." Sage gave her a small smile. "Now I saw a bit of what they are planning on attacking us, as you all well know from yesterday. I think we should start of with that and then go from there."

"Basically your saying that we need to go behind our parents back, find out who is trying to kill us off one by one, and then defeat them?" Dustin spoke up quietly.

"Basically yes, that is correct." Sage nodded. "You don't have to be apart of this quest I guess I'll call it unless you want to. If you wish to leave then please go ahead, the only request I have is that you don't tell our parents what we are up to."

"Leave?" Ace spoke. "Why should any of us want to leave. They came and tried to kill all of us. And if my dad hadn't jumped in the way at the correct time we wouldn't even be here right now discussing this. Lets get to researching."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Sage sighed. "I was kinda afraid some of you would leave."

Emma gave a harsh laugh. "Its kinda like you said- the whole world could be at stake here. We know they want to kill us and we are the ruling families of the planets- who knows what they will do when we are all gone."

"So what do we need to do?"Elliot spoke up quietly.

"Sage and I need to to go over anything we can remember since we have been the ones in contact with them, so to speak." Madison spoke up extremely quiet. "I think then we can go from there."

"How about we all think about the ball and if we ever saw those two women." Christina suggested.

"Good idea." Emma added her support.

And with that they all moved into separate groups.

* * *

"Alright, Madison you had...have a little more of a connection with them so I want to make sure that you will be okay with this?"

"I hope so." Madison gave a weak smile. "I am working hard on being strong and I have a lot of memory of them because of our connection- maybe somehow I can dig deep into their brains and see what they are planning..."

"Only do what you can. No one can ask anymore." Sage put her hand on Madison's shoulder. "No one will ask anymore."

"I know." Madison stood up. "I need to go to a private room and collect myself."

Sage nodded. "Good luck."

Madison left the room, Sage noticing Blake's eyes following her till she left the room.

* * *

Madison came out of the room an hour later.

"I think I have a good solid lead on where this is all going to be headed." She looked intense as she sat down in the seat Sage had first occupied.

Everyone turned their attention onto her.

"This 'group' has been around for years. They are the reason why the trix did what they did. Our mothers who formed the winx club and Bloom with her dragonfire were thought to be the...like the chosen one..s...but they were wrong. It's us. The children of the winx club and the world famous heroes. The combining of the two- made us to be the...chosen ones. That's why they have been attacking us. We were supposed to die at the ball- not my dad. Harper you were supposed to be killed instead of your mother...Elliot the that whole girl thing was also a set up. Somehow she ended up sleeping instead of killing you and then when she made ways to make more killing plans she found out she was pregnant and couldn't go through with it. Although she hated the baby and you for it...she couldn't kill you because you were her child's father."

"So everything is happening because of us?" Emma looked confused.

Madison nodded. "Yes. And their next plan of attack is at Blake's 21st birthday bash."

"That's why I kept seeing white circles- there the balloons!" Sage's eyes widened.

"Why would...do they keep picking such events. Why not pick us off in ones or twos?" Christina voiced her question.

"Its either because one, they have been in motion for like 50 years and just want it done, or two they are afraid that they could be wrong and just want to get rid of us before we have kids or pass any of our blood along."

"But what about Rosalita?" Harper asked.

"They will probably want to kill her as well." Jared spoke up.

"Like hell they are." Elliot growled. He turned to Madison and Sage, who know stood by her, "We need a plan. Now."

"I agree." Sage's eyes gleamed. "We need a plan of action. Or someone else will die."

* * *

Alright! Thanks for the wait! I have a much better idea of how the plot is gonna go and though for some reason I started making it into a horror story...I have changed it to be more a bit more lighter instead of all the depressingness. I will probably go back and change the last couple of chapters a bit because they focus on Blake and Madison a bit too much. Anyways hopefully everyone likes this new chapter and as always feedback and reviews are welcome! Peace!


End file.
